The present invention relates to a swivel connector for connecting, e.g., two rod-like members with each other, with a possibility of pivoting one rod-like member relative to another rod-like member in different planes. Such a swivel connector can be used, e.g., for attaching a lighting fixture or the like to a wall or a ceiling. The swivel connector permits to adjust the position of the lighting fixture so that the light would fall on a desired spot.
Such a swivel connector is well known and is widely used. A known swivel connector for supporting lighting assemblies, so called luminaires, includes a disc-shaped canopy having a central opening for receiving a swivel ball carrying a rod for supporting a luminaire, and a canopy support strap for attaching the ball receiving canopy to an appropriate support, e.g., a ceiling. The support strap may be formed as a bracket attachable to the ceiling. This connector permits to swing the rod-supported luminaire up to 45.degree. from a vertical.
The drawbacks of the above-described swivel connector consist in that it requires additional elements for attaching the canopy to the bracket, and that the attachment of the bracket to the ceiling is a relatively time-consuming operation.
Yet another drawback consists in that the wire may become twisted when the swivel ball is swung from the vertical.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is a swivel connector formed of few parts, easily assemblable with one another.
A further object of the invention is a swivel connector easily attachable to a support element and to a fixture supporting member.
A still further object of the invention is preventing the wires from twisting upon swinging the rod from the vertical.